So close
by Noctarial
Summary: So I saw a fanpic of a couple I 'like' and thought I was funny and cute so I wanted to make a story out of it so I chose Altair and Ezio :3 yaoi warning


Altair had just come back from a mission and he was exhausted. His target was trying to run away just like the others but he had to admit, this one was incredible fast, but Altair eventually caught him then ended his life. His target had been a slave trader for seven years and had been were very discreet, but the brotherhood found him eventually.

Altair took off his weapons and put them on the table, he then lay down on his bed, looking up in the ceiling, and slowly closing his eyes to fall asleep. He did not know how long he had slept until he heard a small creaking in his room.

Altair flew up out of his bed and grabbed his sword. He stood there ready to fight back if someone attacked, but nothing happen. But still he had a tight grip on his sword, he was taught to never let his guard down.  
several minutes had passed, he looked around his room, it was dark, quiet and empty. He sighed, '_maybe it was just my imagination', _he thought and put his sword back on the table and walked back to his bed for more sleep when suddenly he heard another creak.  
He turned around to grab his sword again but suddenly both of his arms were grabbed behind his back and he couldn't move, he tried his hardest to make the other person lose his grip but it was all in vain, the grip was too tight.

''Stop struggling, it's just me!'' said a chuckling voice.

Altair sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

''Of course I struggle when someone grabs my arms from behind, you idiot!

''Then don't let your guard down sciocco.''

''Ezio let go of me, now!''

''Alright but I'm not done yet.'' He said and pushed Altair on the bed. Altair sat up and turned around so his front was facing Ezio, who were now sitting in front of Altair.

''What are you doing?!'' Altair growled as Ezio got closer and closer.

''Just having a little fun.'' He said with another chuckle and now his face was right in front of Altair's.

''Get away from me!'' He said while trying to push Ezio of him. But Ezio grabbed his arms and pulled Altair closer to himself so their noses touched.

''I said stop struggling, Altair'' Ezio pulled his face even more closer to Altair's and then kissed him on his forehead, he could still feel the other man trying to push himself away. So he took a stronger grip on Altair's arms and kissed him lightly on his lips this time.

''Let go!'' Altair said ''I don't want-'' he was cut off by Ezio pressing his lips against his. ''Stop-'' he was cut off by a kiss again, feeling the other man's tongue lingering around his.

''Ezio, it's enough!'' he tried his best to resist but Ezio just kept his smirk on his face and took his head down from Altair's face and started to kiss his neck.

''-Ngh- stop it…'' was all Altair could say before Ezio started to bite his neck instead.

''Ouch! Stop it!''

''If you stop struggling I'll stop biting your neck, va bene?'' Ezio looked up from Altair's to his face with a bigger smirk.

Altair stared down on Ezio, who just kept on smiling as usual, he knew struggling wouldn't help since Ezio loved to play with him, ''fine… I won't struggle anymore.''

''Preffeto'' Ezio said and looked down again and started to lick his neck instead.

Altair still struggled a little bit, and it didn't really bother Ezio, I mean after all he is stubborn and Ezio had gotten used to it by a long time ago. But he could feel Altair finally beginning to give in, so Ezio let go of his grip on Altair's arms and started to kiss him on his lips again. His tongue meets the other. He slowly tried to bend Altair over so they would lay down and he would be on top of him, after all that is what he has been waiting on doing for the whole time but wouldn't have been possible with Altair's struggles. He kept on with kissing Altair as he slowly pushed him down, but just before he had done it, he was suddenly pushed off with great power and flew behind the bed. Just as he was about to push himself up he heard the door opening, so he stayed low behind the bed where no one could see him (except Altair).

It was Malik who had entered the room

''Altair, I need your… what are you doing?'' He said while rising his eyebrow, Altair was sitting on his bed with his arms stretched out in midair.

''I'm just… stretching. After all, I don't want to get muscle soreness''

Malik just rolled his eyes, '' I need your help with something, it's about your next target.''

''Alright.'' He got up from the bed and followed Malik out from the room.  
As the door shut, Ezio pulled himself up from the floor and was incredible annoyed.

''Malik, voi bastardo! I was so close!


End file.
